


Come and get your love

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles written for the first edition of SunaOsa week
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	1. Secret thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaOsa week day 2, prompt 1: Midnight / Secrets

**_Miya household_ **

**_11:53pm_ **

Rintarou is laying on his side in Osamu's bed, watching his grey haired friend's peaceful face. He hears Atsumu mumbling something and rolling around in the top bunk above him. 

He doesn't really pay it any attention. He's focused on Osamu. 

On the way he's laying on his side too, facing him. On his grey locks, falling softly against his forehead. On how his mouth is slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed. 

**_11:56pm_ **

"Hey," Rin whispers. "Samu."

The frown on Osamu's face deepens and he grunts, eyes still closed. 

"I hate you." 

Osamu snorts - or snores, Rin doesn't really know.

"Yeah. M'too Rin." 

And he stills again. 

But Rintarou keeps talking anyway.

"I hate your ugly mug." 

( _ I love your pretty face. _ )

No reaction.

"I hate your stupid, deep voice." 

( _ I love it. It grounds me. Calms me down. _ )

The sound of the wind outside is the only answer he receives.

"I hate how you look at me sometimes." 

( _ I know you're watching me, observing me, and I love the feeling of your eyes on me. _ )

"I hate when when you give me food. What do you think? That I can't take care of myself?"

( _ I can't. You're right. And it makes me feel cared for when you do. Important. Loved.) _

"I hate you." 

( _ I love you.) _

"I hate you."

( _ I love you.)  _

**_12am_ **

"I love you."

( _ I love you.) _

He whispers in the dead of night. 


	2. When you're near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaOsa week day 3, prompt 3: Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near - 4am / Bastille

Osamu lays on the floor, awake, staring at the ceiling. To his right the clock chimes.

It's 3am. And he's awake. 

They had a sleepover. All the third years. Their last before graduation. But everyone was out cold before 2am, exhausted because of training. 

He sighs. Tucking a hand behind his head, he closes his eyes. There's no practice in the morning, but where's the fun in being awake alone. So he tries to sleep. 

But he can't. 

There's rustling sounds not far from him. When he finally opens his eyes to look, he sees Suna shuffling his way towards him until he's kneeling next to Osamu. 

He looks at Osamu. Osamu looks at him. 

There's something heavy between them, have been since Suna had received a letter from EJP scouts. He wants to say something. But nothing comes out. He looks at him, sitting on his haunches next to him, hesitation clear in his eyes. And Osamu wants to sit up and wrap his arms around the brunette.

He almost does.

But Suna extends an earphone in his direction while putting the other in his own ear and Osamu just stares. 

_ Why? _

_ Just take it. _

A silent conversation between them. 

Osamu grabs it and puts it in his ear. There's no music. He raises an eyebrow in question.  _ Well? _

Suna doesn't answer. Instead he stares at Osamu's arm, the one resting on his belly. Osamu understands immediately and lifts it, making space for Suna to lay next to him. His friend snuggles against his side, sliding a leg over and between his as Osamu buries his fingers into silky brown locks. It's easy, familiar. 

Music finally starts to play as Suna rummages into his pocket. 

He knows this song. It's one of Suna's favorite, one he helped him translate because his friend wanted to know what it meant.  **_4am_ ** .  _ How fitting _ , he thinks as a hand comes to rest above his heart. 

_ Four in the morning, we found ourselves here _

_ Best of us passed out I don't know who's where  _

_ I've got all my old friends and new friends I've met once before _

_ In a blanket of smoke as we sink through the floor _

Osamu takes his hand out from under his head to lace his fingers carefully between slender ones, turning his head to bury his nose into soft hair, inhaling.

_ Here, here, my family _

_ You are my familiar, you are my familiar _

_ Here, here, my friends and me _

_ You are my familiar _

Familiar. It fits them. Suna and him. They know everything about each other. From their favorite color to their darkest fear, along with their favorite food and dreams for the future. They seek each other for comfort and reassurance. They're each other's pillar. 

_ Oh, there is nowhere I would rather be _

_ Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when I'm here _

Osamu feels Suna move against him until he's propped on his forearm, above Osamu, face obscured by strands of hair, his other hand still resting heavily on his heart. The grey haired teen raises his free hand towards his friends face, tucking his hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. Suna leans into the touch with a sigh.

Something pass between them. And Suna bends forward, pressing his lips to Osamu's in a sweet, sweet kiss. 

_ Oh, there is nowhere I would rather be _

_ Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near. _

And the song is right.

Osamu could never want for more when Suna is near.


	3. Feeding your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaOsa week day 4, prompts 1&2: Mischief / Trouble - Mochi / Festival
> 
> This is a mini sequel of "The Birth of Something New", the sunaosa fic I wrote for day 3 of the first sunaosa week that you can find in the same collection (part 3).

**Rin🦊🧡😑:**

_ im at a table under a ginkgo tree  _

Osamu lets out a long suffering sigh, almost pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, only to remember both of his hands are taken. He's  _ surrounded _ by  _ people _ ,  _ food stands _ and  _ trees _ and the dude really think telling him he's at a table under a tree is going to help...

**Me** :

_ those trees are everywhere asshole _

_ cant u be more precise  _

**Rin🦊🧡😑:**

**🖕🖕**

_ theres a white pergola _

**Me:**

_ see wasnt so hard _

_ love u too babe _

He locks his phone, lifting his head to look around, squinting. 

_ Over there _ . He can see the top of a white pergola. _ There's better be only one of these or I'm killin' him. _

He's been walking around for ten minutes in search of Suna, silently thanking Tokyo's November weather for being cold enough to keep the ice cream mochi he bought from melting instantly. 

Mochi he almost drops when a child runs into him full speed while running after another. The poor mother apologizes almost ten times in the span of ten seconds despite Osamu telling her it's no big deal.

It would've been regrettable if he dropped the mochi - he doesn't like to waste food - but it hadn't been too expensive so buying some again wouldn't have hurt his wallet. He's willing too pay anyway. It's the first time Osamu is able to visit Suna since his boyfriend moved to Tokyo and he wants to pamper him. Enabling his giant sweet tooth is a way to do so. 

When he finally arrives where Suna is supposed to be, it doesn't take long to spot him. 

He's wearing the hoodie Osamu gifted him for his last birthday. It had been a prank but his boyfriend decided to humor him today by actually wearing the bright pink hoodie with a tibetan fox saying "hell yeah". Osamu almost choked on his own spit when he saw his boyfriend dressed like that. 

( _ "Ya can't be serious." "I'm dead serious Samu." "Ya can't wear that in public." "You're the one who bought it for me." "As a joke!" "Too bad.") _

Suna is sitting at a small table under a ginkgo tree as he said, hunched forward with his phone in his hands, takoyaki in front of him and a golden leaf in his hair. It's like he can feel Osamu watching him because he lifts his head the moment he starts walking towards him. Hooded eyes fall to the cardboard box in Osamu's hands and he arches a brow.

"What did you buy?" Suna asks when his boyfriend sits across from him.

Osamu doesn't answer. Instead he puts the box in front on the brunette and opens it.

Inside, still neatly lined, lay a couple of ichigo daifuku and an assortment of ice cream mochi.

"You're welcome." 

Suna doesn't say anything but he does lean over the table to peck him on the lips and Osamu smiles, small and content. 

Until his boyfriend sits back and he can see the same mischievous glint in his eyes as earlier.

"Can you feed me?" 

Osamu blinks.

"Excuse me?" 

"Can you feed me?" 

"Yeah, I heard ya the first time." 

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, you were serious?" 

"Yup." 

Osamu scoffs at the way the brunette pops the "p", rolling his eyes.

But feeds Suna anyway.


	4. Familiar smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaOsa week day 5&6, prompt 1: Distance / Internet - Home / Food

Another forty five minutes before his train arrived in Kobe. 

Rintarou observed the familiar landscapes through his window, watching fields and buildings come and disappear again at high speed. 

Eight months. Eight months since he had left for London to play for the London Malory VBC. Eight months since he had last set foot in Japan. Eight months living in a city he will never be able to call home.

Eight onth since the last time he had hugged and kissed Osamu.

It had been hard. It had been  _ so hard _ . Living half a world away from everything he knew, everyone he loved, only ever seeing them through a screen. It had been enough at first, really. But as time went by, homesickness had settled in his heart and a good internet connection wasn't enough anymore. Everything had felt so close, and yet every time he had reached too touch, he had only found a cold screen. So close and yet so far. 

He couldn't remember the number of times he had fallen asleep to the sound of Osamu's voice while on video call, waking up to the black screen of his laptop and texts and vocal messages from his boyfriend on his phone. He had cried so many times reading sweet nothings Osamu had sent him; he had cried so many times while listening to soft promises and murmured declarations of love. 

So when he finally stepped outside of the train station, he stood there for a moment, face turned up towards a stormy sky as people pushed and rushed past him, taking everything in. The sounds of cars and people talking - japanese for god's sake, he had never thought he could miss a language so much - the busy atmosphere, the smells. 

One hit him more violently than the others. 

He turned his head towards the smell and his eyes fell on a food truck selling… Yakisoba. Rintarou loved yakisoba, always had and Osamu cooked it to perfection. Every single time. His chest felt warmer, fuller than it had for the last few months, and next thing he knew he was running, with his suitcase, in the direction of his and Osamu's apartment, jetlag long forgotten, fully awake. 

_ It's not far, I can run there. I can't wait any longer. _

He ran through Kobe's busy streets, breathing hard, a jaw splitting smile plastered on his face, heart pounding in his chest. He was high on happiness.

After twenty minutes of frantic running he finally arrived at their apartment building and  _ Dammit! _ Running with a suitcase had been manageable - hard, but manageable - but seven flights of stairs most certainly wouldn't. He called the elevator, pressing impatiently his floor's button, as if it would make it go up faster. 

The elevator's doors weren't completely open yet and he was already at his door, trembling hands inserting the keys in the lock and opening the door. 

He barged in, discarding everything in the genkan in the span of seconds before being hit once again by a familiar scent. Katsudon. It smelled of memories. Memories of them bickering over which show to watch after dinner, of them cooking together, of lazy evenings and movie nights. 

It smelled like home. 

Rushed steps resonated in the hallway and a moment later, Osamu was standing in front of him in all his glory, wet black hair ruffled to perfection and body shaped like a reversed onigiri, wearing one of Rin's shirt, eyes wide with surprise. His beautifully face broke into the brightest smile Rintarou had ever seen.

"I told ya to call me when ya arrived at the station-" 

Rintarou surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Osamu, burying his face in his shoulder, effectively silencing his boyfriend. A gently hand came to rest in his hair.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
